


nottonyharrison's Art Dumping Ground

by nottonyharrison



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Movie Poster, Multi, Not Shippy, Rule 63, Shippy, Sketches, candids, something for everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I art, and said art does not go with a fic, you will find it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awww... Clint - Mockingbird and Black Widow




	2. She-Hulk Smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen Walters in her Shulkie form


	3. Hanging Out - Spider-Woman and Captain Marvel




	4. Jess and Carol - Photobooth Antics




	5. Both Sides of the Coin - Jen and She-Hulk




	6. Tony Stark Genderswap Sketches




	7. Black Widow Film Poster




	8. Avengers: Heading Home




	9. Black Widow: Attack




	10. Team: Widow and Hawkeye




	11. I'll Cover You: Widow and Hawkeye




	12. genderswap Tony




	13. Bobbi Morse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - MCU 'verse with my fancast, Jennifer Carpenter


	14. Bobbi Morse MCU Concept




	15. Black Widow Candid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken in the penthouse of Stark Tower


	16. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're either playing GTA V or Little Big Planet. There is no in between.


	17. She Hulk Candid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken by the pool at Stark Tower


	18. Tony and Pepper Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken at a Maria Stark Foundation charity benefit


	19. Carol and Jess by Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Woman and Warbird after a battle. Hulk's been trying his hand at photography, but hasn't quite got the knack of getting his thumb out of the way. Headcanon MCU versions of the characters.


	20. Tony Stark Candid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony mucks about on his phone, while Cap and Widow are interviewed in the background.


	21. How many spies does it take to change a lightbulb?




	22. Mjolnir and Thor




	23. She Hulk: Courtroom




	24. 15 Minute sketch: She-Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this one completed for now and will move on to part two with my next piece


End file.
